The Irelanders' Super Adventures of Thomas and Friends: Big World! Big Adventures The Movie/Transcript
This is the script for The Irelanders' Super Adventures of Thomas and Friends: Big World! Big Adventures The Movie. film begins with Thomas trying to shunt some tankers. He is finding it hard to do so Thomas: (strains) Gordon: Oh, dear, Thomas. That must be too many trucks for a little tank engine like you. Why don't you ask another engine to help you? Thomas: I don't need any help. I can do this... by myself. (strains again) workmen see this and run over to assist as Gordon laughs Thomas: Laugh if you like, Gordon. You always think I'm too small to do anything. But I'm going to go far. I'm... I'm... I'm... going to see the world one day! Just you wait and see! gets ready to shunt the tankers again as the workmen release the brakes on them, since they had previously been locked on when Thomas tried to shunt them before. Thomas biffs the tankers and soon ends up crashing into the coal hopper. Gordon laughs Gordon: laughs The little tank engine who wants to see the world. Ha, ha, ha. Take a look around you, Thomas. This is your world. laughs looks down angrily. The scene then changes to the Tortuga flying over the Mainland Chris Kratt: That's it, Jimmy. This is a good height. Smolder: So where are we going, Connor? Connor Lacey: To the Island of Sodor, Smolder. Smolder: Where is that island? Twilight Sparkle: It's just on the other side of the Vicarstown Bridge. It's off the coast of England which is also known as the Mainland. Sandbar: It's also where Thomas The Tank Engine and his friends live. I look on their history myself. Maisie Lockwood: Nice to know somepony has been keeping up on their studying. Ocellus: I also read The Railway Series ''books that has Thomas and his friends in them. shows the book ''Thomas the Tank Engine ''to the others Kion: Wow, that's a neat book. Raven Queen: Those books are really popular and make Thomas and his friends famous. Lightning McQueen: All thanks to the Reverend W Awdry. Dusty Crophopper: Yeah. He even wrote Ocellus' book about when we first met him. Melody: He's one of the two visitors that visited the miniature railway once along with Teddy Boston. Bob Parr/Mr Incredible: Yep. That's them. Manny: Why are you inviting me and my family along, Connor? Connor Lacey: Because, Manny, since we have our adventures with all of you in the ice age, we thought that you and your family would like to see other places that doesn't have snow. Sid: Yeah, Manny. It would be cool to see other places that doesn't have snow anywhere or all year round. Diego: He has a point. Manny: Well, I suppose there are other places besides the ice age one. Ellie: Too bad Peaches and Julian are on their honeymoon. They would love to join us on this adventure. Fuli: Do Captain Jake and his crew has to travel on their ship and following us every time? Mewtwo: Well, Fuli, Bucky is Jake and the crew's mode of transport and ship and they always use him to travel. They always follow the Tortuga when we go to places so there's nothing to worry about. Fuli: Oh, alright. I understand now. Korra: How much longer now to reach Sodor, Jimmy? Jimmy Z: Not long now, Korra. Only Barrow In Furness to past and we'II be there. the ground, The Thin Clergyman is riding on his bike through the countryside. Just then, a tuneful toot is heard and a yellow blur speeds past him The Thin Clergyman: Oh! yellow blur is revealed to be a yellow rally car named Ace. He races along the mainland road before turning and winking at the camera Ace: G'day! (laughs) then spots the Flying Scotsman ahead and speeds to catch up with him. The title comes up: The Irelanders' Super Adventures of Thomas and Friends: Big World! Big Adventures! The Movie. Ace catches up with the Flying Scotsman Ace: Excuse me, mate! Flying Scotsman: Huh? Ace: Is this the way to the Island of Sodor?! Flying Scotsman: Yes, but only if you're a railway engine! sees the road leading off at the edge of the mainland. He saw a bent part of the fence nearby and jumps over it, shocking Flying Scotsman Flying Scotsman: Where do you think you're going? Ace: I think I'm going over the railway bridge. Where do you think I'm going? the other side of the bridge, Sidney is rolling towards it with a goods train when he sees Ace ahead of him Flying Scotsman: (whistles) Look out! Ace: (laughs) Sidney: Ooooooh! slams on his brakes but Ace tilts on his side and made his way past Sidney Ace: Mind yourself, mate! You don't want to blow a gasket over nothing! as he speeds away Thomas is pulling the tankers back onto the tracks Rail Worker: Right, that's it. A little closer now, that's right. uncouples Thomas from the tankers just as the Irelanders show up Connor Lacey: Hey, Thomas. Thomas: Oh, hi, Connor. Lightning McQueen: What's wrong, big guy? Aren't you happy to see us? Thomas: Yes, I am. It's just... sighs Gordon teased me about my size earlier. Dusty Crophopper: What? He's still teasing you after all this time? Thomas: Yes, Dusty. Connor Lacey: So much for our alliance. Twilight Sparkle: Yeah, you shouldn't let what Gordon says get to you, Thomas. Thomas: I know. I deal with it for years. Who are your new friends? Smolder: The name's Smolder. Sandbar: I'm Sandbar. Yona: Yona happy to meet tank engine. Silverstream: I'm Silverstream. I'm a hippogriff. Gallus: Name's Gallus. I'm a griffin. Ocellus: I'm Ocellus. Manny: Manfred. Friends call me Manny. Sid: Name's Sid. Diego: Name's Diego, friend. Ellie: I'm Ellie. Crash: I'm Crash. Eddie: I'm Eddie. Buck: The name's Buck. Short for Buckminster. Long for Buh. Shira: I'm Shira. Brooke: I'm Brooke. Gavin: I'm Gavin. Gertie: I'm Gertie. Roger: And I'm Roger. Thomas: It's nice to meet you all. I thought mammoths, sabres and ground sloths are extinct. Chris Kratt: Well Thomas, although that mammoths, sabres and ground sloths are extinct, this group came with us from the time of the ice age. Martin Kratt: We traveled back to that time with Connor's realm crystal and the time trampoline and have adventures there like helping return a human baby to his tribe, escaping a flood, travel to an underground world of dinosaurs, drifting across a big ocean by the continents splitting whilst fighting fearsome pirate animals and even save the earth from a giant magnetic meteor. Thomas: Wow! That is quite an extraordinary adventure you guys had. Gordon also teases me about wanting to see the world. Capper: Oh, dear. That is terrible, y'all. Connor Lacey: Everyone deserves to have a chance to see the world. Star Swirl the Bearded: Indeed. I get a chance to see the world and how much Equestria's improved in my absence after Twilight free me and the other Pillars from limbo. blushes and smiles happily at Star Swirl for saying that Violet Parr: Yeah. Gordon is just too big for his buffers again. Mewtwo: Yeah. I bet we can all remember the last time this happened. Raven Queen: We need to teach him a lesson. But how? Rarity smells something and so does everyone else and they recoil in disgust. They look at Bunga Dottie: Bunga, is that you? Bunga: It's not me and my stink! Iago: I think he's right, guys. Look. look to see The Fat Controller holding his nose near some fish trucks The Fat Controller: Oh! What are these still doing here? Thomas! You need to take these fish trucks to Vicarstown. They're very smelly! Discord: Yes and even more than Bunga's odor. Whoo! Thomas: But James is supposed to that, sir! I'm supposed to take Annie and Clarabel out on my branchline! The Fat Controller: James isn't here. We simply can't have these fish stinking up the yard any longer. Sunset Shimmer: That gives the yard a big pigsty. Jimney Cricket: Yeah. (hold his nose) Looks like it. Captain Jake: And James is probably pulling coaches right now since he doesn't like pulling trucks. Mtambo: I agree, Jake. Gordon: (laughs) And don't forget to bring me my coaches, Thomas. I mustn't keep my passengers waiting. whistles as he puffs away. Thomas sighs. Then Crash and Eddie get an idea and whisper it to Thomas and the Irelanders who giggles at the idea Stationmaster: All aboard! passengers get on board. The guard blows his whistle and Gordon sets off Gordon: (whistles) Express coming through! leaves the station with not only the express but also the fish trucks as Thomas, Annie, Clarabel and the Irelanders enter the station Clarabel: Is Gordon pulling fish trucks? Annie: Fish trucks? Thomas: Those fish trucks need to being taken to Vicarstown. And that's where Gordon is going. Connor Lacey: He's just being doubly useful today. (laughs) The Irelanders, Annie and Clarabel laugh as Gordon exits Knapford Thomas: Fish Express coming through! scene changes to Scrat running across a field of grass to a fence by the road. He taps the ground with his foot to see if it is a perfect spot. Seeing that it's OK, he put his acorn on the ground and screw it down. Then he heard something and look up to see Bertie driving along the road whilst humming the tune of Somebody Has to Be The Favorite Bertie: Somebody's got to be... then, a tuneful toot is heard and Ace speeds past Bertie Ace: Whoo-hoo! Bertie: Hey! Excuse me! sped past Scrat, knocking him away from the acorn. Scrat angrily shakes a fist at Ace who rounds a corner and drives along until he catches up with Thomas, Annie and Clarabel spotting him in the process Annie: (gasps) Who is that? Raven Queen: I have no idea but he looks cool. Thomas: in amazement Hello! Are you a racing car?! Ace: That's right, mate! I certainly am. Thomas: Want a race? Ace: Race? Annie: No Thomas! Ace: What a little race car like me against big strong vehicles like all of you? chuckles Alright, mate. Ready... set... take off before he can finish Annie, Clarabel and the passengers: THOMAS!! waits a while, then speeds up, catching up with Thomas once more Ace: Go. speeds ahead, leaving Thomas astonished Ace: See ya later! laughs Thomas: Wow! Did you see that? Ron Stoppable: Yes, Thomas. We did. reaches Ffarquhar just moments before Thomas. As Thomas arrived, Ace does a 360 spin Passengers:Hooray! Thomas:Cinders and ashes! That was amazing! You can spin around in a complete circle. I wish I could do that. Ace: You mean a 360, mate? Well, what's stoppin' ya? Thomas: These rails. The only time I get to spin around is when I'm on the turntable. And that's not very fast. But you can do a 360. Lightning McQueen: We race cars can do a 360 as well. does one with Ace watching him Ace: Nice one, mate. Lightning McQueen: Thanks. Connor Lacey: Anyway, who are you and what brings you to Sodor? Ace: Me? whilst backing up Mate, my name's Ace. a massive U turn in front of Thomas And I'm on a race around the world. Five cross-country rallies on five different continents. Thomas: Wow. And is the first race here on Sodor? Ace: On Sodor? laughter Don't be silly, mate. I'm here to catch a ship to get to the first race. (to the Irelanders) Who are you guys anyway? Connor Lacey: I'm Connor Lacey. Twilight Sparkle: I'm Twilight Sparkle. Princess Twilight Sparkle to be exact. Lighting McQueen: I'm Lightning McQueen. Dusty Crophopper: Dusty. Dusty Crophopper. Bob Parr/Mr Incredible: I'm Bob Parr. My superhero name is Mr Incredible. Kion: I'm Kion. Captain Jake: I'm Captain Jake. Maisie Lockwood: I'm Maisie Lockwood. Tubb: I'm Tubb. This is Sploshy, Finbar, Terence, Winona, Reg and Amelia. Korra: I'm Korra. Templeton: I'm Templeton. Manny: Manfred. Friends call me Manny. Raven Queen: I'm Raven Queen. Sunset Shimmer: I'm Sunset Shimmer. Mewtwo: I am Mewtwo. Martin Kratt: I'm Martin Kratt. Chris Kratt: I'm his brother, Chris Kratt. Mtambo: They call me Mtambo. Irelanders: We're the Irelanders. Ace: Wow. Nice to meet you all. he saw Cruz Ramirez and looks at her lovingly. Cruz looks at him as well and then falls in love with him too Ace: Hi, I'm Ace. Cruz Ramirez: Cruz. Cruz Ramirez. Ace: Uh, you look lovely. Cruz Ramirez: Thanks. You're so cool. Buck: Looks like those two cars have found themselves in love, guys. Shira: Like Diego and me. Lightning McQueen: And me and Sally. Dusty Crophopper: And me and Ishani. Violet Parr: And me and Tony. Chris Kratt: And me and Aviva. Aviva Corcovado: Aw. Discord: And let's not forget the Irish commoner and the Princess of Friendship themselves. Connor Lacey: Thanks, Discord. Twilight Sparkle: That's much appreciation. Francesco Bernoulli: (to Ace) So there are rallies going all the way around the world? Ace: That's right, mate. Lightning McQueen: That sounds like the World Grand Prix we did years ago. Ace: The World Grand Prix? Connor Lacey: Yeah, it's a competition for racing cars to race in three different continents like Japan, Italy and England. Ace: Cool. The difference between prixs and rallies is that rallies took place at many continents than three. Hey, why don't you three join in the rally since you're all racing cars. Cruz Ramirez: That's a great idea! What do you say, guys? Lightning McQueen: Well, I'd say I would like to join the rally. Francesco Bernoulli: Francesco would like to join in the rally around the world. Ace: Bonza! The more racers the better. Thomas:gasps That's so exciting! I've always wanted to see the world! Ace: Well, why don't ya? They do have rails in other countries you know. Mate, you should do it. Free and Easy, that's my motto. Sploshy: It's a good one too. Ace: Thanks, Sheila. Who knows? You could be the first railway engine to all the way around the world. That's probably never been done before. imagines himself arriving at the finish line where a crowd is cheering for him. The Fat Controller then produces a trophy to Thomas, making him smile Ace: Anyway, I haven't got time to hang around here all day. I need to carry on with my speed trials. revs his engine and his fuel gage goes up. Ace then speeds away Thomas: So do I! Annie: No you don't! steam pressure goes up and he whistles and speeds off just as Bertie pulls in Clarabel: Thomas! Bertie: Where are you going? I have passengers for you! Thomas! Oh. scene cuts to Vicarstown Station where Gordon arrives, whistling and still unaware of the prank Thomas pulled on him. He sees the Flying Scotsman already there waiting for him Flying Scotsman: Ha, ha! Hello little brother! Gordon:annoyed Hello. Flying Scotsman suddenly smells the fish trucks at the back of Gordon's Express Flying Scotsman: in disgust What is that terrible smell? Is it you, Gordon? Are you pulling the Flying Kipper today? Or are those actually fish trucks at the back of your coaches? Thin Clergyman waves away the nasty smell as the passengers get out, holding their noses. Gordon notices Gordon: Fish trucks? Fish trucks?! Oh, the indignity! THOMAS!!! scene then cuts to Thomas and the Irelanders arriving at Knapford Station. The Fat Controller comes over The Fat Controller: Ah, Thomas. Thank you for sorting out those fish trucks earlier. That was a great help. Thomas: Not a problem, sir. Always happy to be really useful. Connor Lacey: So do we, right, guys? Irelanders: Yes. Thomas: And well, there is something else I wanted to talk to you about, sir. I've had an idea. How would you like it, sir, if one of your engines could be the first railway engine to right round the world?! The Fat Controller: Round the world?! I've never heard of a railway engine going around the world. Thomas: Yes, sir. I know, sir. It's probably never been done before. Melody: We have been on many adventures and journeys and we managed. Mtambo: Of course. To become a tour guide for the Safari Park, I've traveled the world from Antarctica to Zimbabwe and I've seen many different creatures. Big and small, short and tall, on my journeys I have seen them all. Silverstream: Hey, you rhymed with that last sentence, Mtambo. Mtambo: Indeed. Capper: I guess that makes you the first chugger to go all the way around the world. Mtambo: That is right, Capper. The Fat Controller: Oh, well, it would be a marvelous thing if it could be done, Mtambo. But I doubt it's that easy. The world's not all one big railway you know. There are oceans to cross, as well as deserts and jungles and mountains. Mtambo: I know, sir but there are railway tracks around the world when I traveled. Twilight Sparkle: And also there's roads, skies and rivers that can take you anywhere in the world. Thomas: And wouldn't it be marvelous thing, wouldn't it, sir? The Fat Controller: Yes, Thomas, it would. the telephone ringing Oh, bother that telephone. Thomas while going to answer it If you can figure out a way of actually doing it. Thomas: Yes, sir. guard blows his whistle and Thomas leave the station Thomas: I can. he and the Irelanders left the station, the skinks saw them and slither away. The scene changes to a dark area where the Foot Empire is gathered, hearing the news Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: Could this be possible? Shupavu: Yes, your ladyship. Njano: The blue tank engine dreams of seeing the world for years. Hawk Moth: Is that so? Njano: Indeed, Hawk Moth. Kiburi: Since when Thomas dreams of seeing the world, anyway? Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: Well, Kiburi, when he first came to Sodor years ago, Thomas always wanted to see the world. He got that chance when he and his best friend, Percy traveled with Connor, The Irelanders, Twilight and Spike to Equestria when they encountered Nightmare Moon, one of our allies and Princess Luna's evil form. That's how he wanted to see the world. Kiburi: I see. Shupavu: While we spy on the Irelanders, we saw a bunch of animals with them and the blue tank engine. Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: What do you see? Njano: Well, there are two mammoths, two ground sloths, two sabres, two possums, a weasel and three dino birds. Queen Chrysalis: That must be the Ice Age gang we've been encountering many times. Janja: (to Soto and Gutt) And the one thing you two have in common is that you got one member of your groups who betrayed you for the mammoth. duo look at each other in surprise and anger Soto: So, Diego's got a mate who followed in his pawprints of betrayal to you, Gutt. Captain Gutt: Indeed. And all thanks to that mammoth who defeated us. Guess we can have a partnership to get revenge on him, along with Shira and that sabre for betraying us. Soto: I agree. Perhaps I can kill Diego's mate as payback while the mammoth's all yours. I'II also make sure my pack doesn't eat your crew in return. Captain Gutt: Excellent idea. shook paws in agreement as Linda got an idea from hearing Thomas' dream Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: I have a new plan for revenge on Connor and his Irelanders. Janja: Listen to her boys. She has a plan. Chungu: Uh, Her you? Or Her-her? Ushari: Just listen. Linda always has a plan like Scar! Big plans! Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: Yes, Ushari. Big plans indeed. We'II follow the Irelanders and Thomas on their world adventure. Then we'II ambush them and make sure they never return to Sodor ever again. Tirek: Hmm. Just like when we trap them and James at the Steelworks to make sure they do not return to Sodor some time ago. Jessie: Yeah. I remember that time. We were tricking those two engines into thinking that we get them more help if they don't let the twerps escape. James: Yes. But unfortunately, they escape with the help of those experimental engines including the three funneled one who joins the Irelanders. Donita Donata: Yeah. Merlin. Dabio: The engine that can turn invisible? Donita Donata: Well, he can't really turn invisible because his experiment failed, Dabio. Dabio: Oh. Zach Varmitech: Well, actually, I bet that Diesel and Diesel 10 will be pleased with this news once they found out Thomas is gone since they can do their devious plans to prove that diesels are better than steam engines without him intervening. Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: Indeed, Zach. They'II find out for themselves soon enough. Reirei: Any chance you skinks find out where they're going in the world? Shupavu: Well, we heard that they're going to Brendam Docks to get onto a ship that's going to Africa. Mzingo: Hmm. That's where we live, in the Outlands. Janja: Yeah. You're right. As well as where the Pride Lands is. Njano: Yeah. It's the first part of the rallies around the world that the Irelanders talk about. McQueen, Cruz and Francisco are taking part in it. Jackson Storm: Well, this could be our chance to take part in them and beat McQueen and his friends, eh, Chick? Chick Hicks: (grinning) Yeah. That's a great idea, Storm. Old Ka-chow won't even know what hit them. Professor Z: Well, I suppose we can cause a bit of trouble at the rallies for fun while we find out what other continents the rallies took place after Africa. Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: True. Now, let's get ready to follow the Irelanders and Thomas. Captain Gutt: Mr. Squint. Squint: Aye, sir. Captain Gutt: Get things ready to set sail. We're sailing for vengeance, lads. Flynn: I love vengeance. Squint: Yo-ho-ho and a bottle of cool with me, Captain. (to Soto's pack) Out of my way, sabers. You answer to me now. (laughs) Oscar: on Squint and pins him down We answer to Soto only. Zeke: Yeah. Not to first mate rabbits. (laughs) Soto: Oscar, Zeke, let him go. Captain Gutt: You'II get used to his energetic ways and a pirate's life. Hawk Moth: I'II call The Crime Empire to help with this plan, Linda. Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: Very well, Hawk Moth. And I suggest you prepare an akuma in case Thomas shows negative emotions later on. Hawk Moth: Will do. Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: Soon, we will be able to have our revenge on the Irelanders and Thomas will never come back to Sodor forever! (cackles) villains move out to the docks to follow the Irelanders and Thomas. The scene then cuts to Bertie arriving at Knapford later but find that Thomas wasn't there. Percy whistles as he pulls in. Bertie sees him Bertie: Hello? Have you seen Thomas, Percy? He didn't wait for my passengers today. puffs in, whistling Emily: Thomas? Thomas left Annie and Clarabel in the yard but I don't know where he went after that. puffs in, looking very angry Gordon: Thomas! Where is Thomas? He coupled fish trucks to the back of the Express today. Just wait until I catch up with him! Fat Controller comes out of his office, having finished his call on the telephone earlier The Fat Controller: Has anybody seen Thomas? I have a goods train I want him to take to Arlesburgh for me. and Percy look at each other worriedly. Bertie looks shocked '''Bertie:' Thomas? Percy: Thomas? Has anyone seen Thomas? and Stanley are doing their normal work as Percy calls out about Thomas' whereabouts. At Ffarquhar Quarry, Mavis is working when she heard Toby's voice echoed around the Quarry Toby: Thomas? (Thomas? Thomas?) Gordon: He could have bashed into some buffers Diesel: Or dropped down into a mine Percy: Or rolled into the ocean 'cuz he passed the danger sign Rosie: He could be stuck inside a tunnel with no steam to move at all Edward: Or crashed into a stationmaster's house Knapford Stationmaster: Right through a wall Toby: He could've strayed into a woodland on a track that's overgrown Paxton: Or found a secret tunnel to some island that's unknown Sidney: That doesn't make any sense! How could there be an island around here that's unknown? Paxton: What if it was always covered in mist? Sidney: That sounds very mist-erious! Marion: He could be caught up in a landslide Bill: Or have fallen off a bridge Ben: Or tried to climb a mountain Timothy: And be stuck up on a ridge! James: He could've been derailed when he was trying to win a race Imprisoned in a Steelworks! Percy: Or be lost in outer space? Sir Topham Hatt: Fat Controller/Sir Topham Hatt to major Thomas... come in major Thomas Stop messing around, you're causing confusion and delay! James: He could've gone up to some other place that we don't even know! Henry: He could be almost anywhere! Sir Topham Hatt: Oh, where did Thomas go? Percy: We don't know, sir! Sir Topham Hatt: Well, keep looking! All: He could be anywhere, any where's Thomas? He could be anywhere, any where's Thomas? He could be anywhere, anywhere into the world Emily: Sir, sir, sir! I found out what happened to Thomas! Sir Topham Hatt: Alright, Emily. Calm down, and tell me slowly. Emily: Thomas went down to the Docks, sir. And... and Carly loaded him onto a ship! Sir Topham Hatt: She did what? But... that means... he could be anywhere in the world! He could be checking out the pyramids while floating down the Nile Or in the outback of Australia with a crocodile He could be in Paris, sitting by the Eiffel Tower Or chilling in Antarctica... Dowager Hatt: He wouldn't last an hour! Sir Topham Hatt: He could be in the Himalayas taking in the mountain air Or acting like a tourist in the heart of Time's Square! Percy: Are there tracks there? James: Of course! The subway goes right through it Percy: You mean he's gone underground? Thomas: Hello! Hello? Sir Topham Hatt: He could be in Rio de Janeiro as the carnival goes by Or out on Easter Islands saying "hi" to a moai Thomas: Hi! Moai Head: Hi Sir Topham Hatt: He could be on an African safari racing a zebra Or in Venice on a gondola! Dowager Hatt: Don't be preposterous! He's a tank engine. He can't fit in a gondola! Sir Topham Hatt: Well he could if it was a rather large gondola He could be wrestling a sumo in a match in Tokyo He could be almost anywhere Oh, where did Thomas go? Henry: We still don't know, sir! Sir Topham Hatt: Well, we have to find him. He's my number one engine. All: He could be anywhere, any where's Thomas? He could be anywhere, any where's Thomas? He could be anywhere, anywhere into the world night fell, Harold flew over Tidmouth Sheds where the Steam Team are worried about Thomas and wondered where he is. Despite that Edward now lives at Wellsworth with Philip, he joins the engines at the sheds to stay until Thomas returns like the time he journeyed to the mainland. The Fat Controller look at Thomas' empty berth worriedly Sir Topham Hatt: Oh Thomas, where could you be? screen fades to black for a second then changes to a hatch opened, revealing Thomas being lifted from the ship by a crane in Darkar, Sarago. Ace and the Irelanders are waiting for him Ace: You're in Africa now, Thomas! What are you reckon? Welcome to Darkar, Sarago. Thomas: Wow, Ace! I love it! The ships, the people, the sounds, the smells, everything! Connor Lacey: (looking around in amazement) This is amazing! Beshte: Poa! This is part of Africa we've never been to before! Twilight Sparkle: Well, you do live in one part of Africa; the Pride Lands. Fuli: That's true. Plus, this gives us the chance to find out about other places in Africa. Bunga: Yeah. This is totally un-Bunga-livable! Mako: Yeah, I know. Somnambula: It reminds me of my home, a village named after me in Southern Equestria. Aviva Corcovado: Yep. I remember being there a few times. Mtambo: It is good to be back in Africa again. Maisie Lockwood: You really do speak African, Mtambo. Mtambo: Yep. I sure do. is put on the tracks and he follow Ace Thomas: Whoa! That woman's carrying a pot on her head and look at all those camels. Silverstream: Wow! This is so cool! The sights, humans and new creatures! Wow! Is that a cow?! Raven Queen: Yes, it is, Silverstream. Category:Transcripts Category:Connor Lacey Category:DavidBrennan99 Category:Transformersprimfan